A Duquesa
by RitaMonS
Summary: Por ser sempre serena e controlada, a filha ilegítima do conde de Chase é chamada de Duquesa. Após ficar órfã, ela recebe a inesperada notícia de que foi legitimada e transformou-se em uma herdeira.
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

Em junho de 1804, no segundo dia de sua visita a Chase Park, aos nove anos de idade, ela ouviu uma criada dizer a Tweenie que ela era uma bastarda.

— Uma bastarda! Absurdo! A menina é uma bastarda, Annie? Todo mundo diz que é uma prima da Holanda ou da Itália...

— Prima da Holanda ou da Itália o diabo! A mãe dela mora perto de Dover, e o senhor a visita freqüentemente. Ouvi a sra. Emory contar à cozinheira. Sim, ela é filha bastarda do lorde. Veja aqueles olhos azuis!

— É muita ousadia do lorde trazer sua bastarda para cá, no nariz de milady!

— Sim, mas a nobreza é assim. O lorde deve ter uma coleção de bastardos espalhados por aí. Que diferença faz mais um? Mas ela está aqui e, por isso, deve ser especial. E é toda sorriso e doçura, como se este fosse o seu lugar! Milady ignora a menina, mas ela vai passar pelo menos duas semanas aqui.

— E mais do que o suficiente. Imagine, trazer uma bastarda a Chase!

— Mas a menina é bonita!

— E o lorde é tão belo quanto o avô dele. Minha avó me contou que ele era um cavalheiro de grande nobreza e beleza... Faz sentido que a menina seja linda. Aposto que a mãe também não é feia. Ouvi a sra. Emory dizer que eles estão juntos há doze anos... como se fossem casados.

As duas criadas se afastaram, ainda conversando. Ela permaneceu escondida em um dos muitos nichos do corredor do segundo andar, imaginando o que seria uma bastarda. Não era nada bom, isso ela sabia.

O conde de Chase era seu pai? Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente. Não, ele era seu tio Hiashi, irmão mais velho de seu pai, e ia visitá-la a cada dois meses para se certificar de que ela e a mãe estavam bem. Seu pai fora morto em fevereiro de 1797, quando tropas francesas tinham invadido a Inglaterra. Ela sempre ouvia a mãe dizer como havia quase dois mil franceses, não soldados de verdade, mas criminosos, todos libertados de prisões e perdoados em troca do ataque a Avon e da destruição de Bristol, seguida de Liverpool. Sua mãe dizia também que aqueles criminosos franceses tinham desembarcado em Pencaern, e lá haviam sido enfrentados e rendidos pelo exército de Pembrokeshire. E seu pai liderara aqueles bravos ingleses, que derrotaram os franceses que ousaram pisar em solo britânico. Não, seu verdadeiro pai era o capitão Geoffrey Cochrane, e ele morrera como herói, defendendo a Inglaterra.

Os olhos de sua mãe sempre se tornavam mais suaves quando ela dizia:

— Seu tio Hiashi é um nobre, minha querida, um homem muito poderoso, com muitas responsabilidades, mas ele vai cuidar de nós para sempre. Ele tem a própria família, por isso não pode nos ver sempre. As coisas são assim e sempre serão. Mas, não esqueça, ele nos ama e nunca vai nos abandonar.

E quando ela completara nove anos, sua mãe a mandara para passar duas semanas com tio Hiashi em sua magnífica mansão chamada Chase Park, perto de Darlington, no norte de Yorkshire. Ela havia implorado à mãe para acompanhá-la, mas ela simplesmente balançara a cabeça e dissera:

— Não, minha querida, a esposa de seu tio Hiashi não gosta de mim. Fique longe dela. Você tem primos lá e vai se aproximar deles, mas mantenha distância da esposa de seu tio. Lembre-se, amor, nunca fale sobre você. É aborrecido, não acha? Muito melhor guardar segredos e ser misteriosa.

Ela havia evitado a condessa de Chase com pouca dificuldade, porque a dama, na única vez em que a vira, a olhara com grande desprezo e depois saíra da sala. Nem ela nem seus primos se uniam ao conde e à condessa na sala de jantar todas as noites; por isso era fácil manter-se longe dela.

Tio Hiashi era diferente ali em sua mansão, com tantos criados em uniformes elegantes de botões dourados reluzentes. Era como se houvesse empregados em todos os lugares, em cada corredor, sempre olhando, mas nunca falando. Exceto por Annie e sua colega.

Tio Hiashi era atencioso em Rosebud Cottage, quando ia visitá-la e conversar com sua mãe, mas agia diferente ali. Ela franziu a testa, tentando entender por que ele não a abraçara. Seu tio a chamara na biblioteca, um aposento quase tão grande quanto a casa onde ela morava, com paredes cobertas por livros e escadas que corriam por trilhos presos ao teto. Tudo ali parecia pesado e escuro, até o luxuoso tapete sob seus pés. Quando ela entrou, não havia nada além de sombras, pois era final de tarde e as cortinas estavam fechadas. Mas ela viu o tio e sorriu.

— Olá, tio Hiashi. Obrigada por ter me convidado para ficar aqui.

— Olá, minha querida criança. Entre, e vou lhe dizer como deve agir enquanto estiver aqui.

Ela deveria chamar todas as crianças de primos, mas, é claro, já sabia disso, porque era esperta. Teria aulas com os primos, os observaria e copiaria suas maneiras e seu comportamento, exceto por Neji, sobrinho de seu tio, atualmente em visita a Chase Park. Ele era o próprio filho do diabo, tio Hiashi contou sorrindo, um sorriso que parecia mesclar ressentimento e orgulho.

— Sim — ele repetiu devagar —, o próprio filho do diabo, o filho de meu irmão. Ele tem quatorze anos, quase um adulto, e por isso é muito perigoso. Não o siga nem seus outros primos meninos em suas travessuras. É claro, é bem provável que os garotos a ignorem, porque você é só uma menina.

— Eu tenho outro tio? — ela indagou com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim, mas não deve dizer nada a seu primo Neji. Apenas atente para como as pessoas se comportam. Se for um comportamento adequado, imite-o. Se não, feche os olhos e ignore. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu. Então, ele saiu de trás da grande mesa e afagou seus cabelos.

— Seja uma boa menina, e poderá vir me visitar uma vez por ano. Nunca fale sobre sua mãe, sobre mim, ou sobre si mesma. Não diga nada pessoal. Sua mãe a preparou, não?

— Sim, tio, ela me disse para guardar segredos e ser misteriosa, porque assim eu seria mais interessante, e o senhor e ela se orgulhariam de mim.

Ele sorriu.

— Kurenai lhe dá bons conselhos. Ouça-os, e faça o que eu digo. Agora vá e conheça suas primas. Elas já foram informadas para chamá-la de prima, também.

— Mas é o que sou, tio Hiashi.

— Sim, sim.

Ela não entendia nada daquilo, mas não era estúpida e amava muito sua mãe. Sabia que era importante que fosse obediente, dócil e agradável. Não queria aborrecer ninguém.

Naquele primeiro dia, os meninos foram educados, e depois a ignoraram, mas suas primas, as gêmeas, como todas as chamavam, ficaram encantadas com sua presença.

O que era uma bastarda?

Ela não perguntou a tio Hiashi. Em vez disso, procurou diretamente a pessoa que menos a apreciava. A esposa dele.

As batidas na porta da sala foram atendidas por um ríspido:

— Entre!

Ela ficou parada à porta, olhando para a mulher grávida sentada em um divã, costurando. A condessa estava muito pesada por causa da gravidez. Era difícil compreender como alguém podia costurar tendo os dedos tão gordos. Seu rosto não era bonito, mas podia ter sido na juventude. Ela era muito diferente de sua mãe, uma mulher elegante, esguia, e muito alta. A condessa parecia velha e cansada, e também má e ressentida.

— O que quer?

A menina sentiu um súbito temor, mas entrou na sala e disse:

— Ouvi uma das criadas dizer a outra que sou uma bastarda. Não sei o que é isso, mas posso presumir, pelo tom de voz das mulheres, que não é nada bom. Notei que não gosta de mim, e por isso imaginei que me diria a verdade.

A mulher riu.

— Bem, os rumores já começaram, e você só está aqui há dois dias. É o que sempre digo: se alguém quer saber alguma coisa, só precisa perguntar aos criados, porque eles nunca nos desapontam. Sim, você é uma bastarda. Significa que sua mãe é uma meretriz, que é paga por meu marido para estar sempre disponível, e você é fruto dessa disponibilidade. — Ela riu, e sua risada era fria, cruel.

— Não entendo, senhora. O que é uma meretriz?

— E uma mulher que não tem moral. Tio Hiashi é seu pai, não seu tio. Mas eu sou a esposa dele, e sua querida mãe não é nada senão a amante de um homem rico, uma mulher que recebe dinheiro em troca de... bem, você ainda não entende, mas, considerando sua aparência e a maneira como já desabrocha, imagino que um dia será ainda melhor que sua mãe. Nunca se perguntou por que seu querido tio James é um Wyndham, e você é uma Cochrane? Não. Parece que não tem mais inteligência do que a vadia de sua mãe. Agora, saia daqui. Não quero vê-la outra vez, a menos que seja necessário.

A garota saiu correndo, com o coração disparado e o estômago doendo de medo.

Daquele dia em diante, ela permaneceu sempre muito quieta, limitando-se a responder quando alguém lhe dirigia a palavra, nunca iniciando uma conversa ou rindo, nem fazendo ruídos que pudessem chamar a atenção dos outros. Foi perto do final daquela visita que seu primo Neji começou a chamá-la de Duquesa.

Sua prima Antonia, então com seis anos de idade, franzia a testa para Neji e protestava:

— Por quê, Neji? Ela é só uma menina, como Fanny e eu. Somos apenas Wyndham. Por que ela é duquesa, e nós não somos?

Neji, o filho do diabo, olhou para a prima do alto de sua considerável estatura e respondeu:

— Porque ela não ri e não sorri, é distante e mais reservada do que deveria ser para uma criança de sua idade. Ela já sabe distribuir sorrisos e aprovação como se fossem moedas de ouro. Não notaram como os criados correm a atendê-la? Como se derretem se ela os cumprimenta? Além disso, um dia, ela será linda.

Ela nada respondeu, limitando-se a conter o choro que ameaçava sufocá-la. De queixo erguido, ela fixou o olhar em um ponto qualquer além dele.

— A Duquesa — neji repetiu rindo. Depois, saiu para cavalgar com os primos.

Ela carregava bem o título de Duquesa porque não tinha alternativa. Quando ouvia alguém falar sobre seu orgulho excessivo, ou quando alguém a defendia alegando não se tratar de orgulho, mas de reserva, sabia que suas maneiras eram irrepreensíveis, e essa era toda a compensação de que necessitava.

Quando ela foi a Chase Park em junho de 1808, então com treze anos, Neji também estava lá. Ele viera de Oxford para visitar os primos. Ao vê-la, ele riu, balançou a cabeça, e a cumprimentou:

— Olá, Duquesa. Soube que agora esse é seu nome. Alguém já lhe disse que combina perfeitamente?

Ele sorria, mas tudo que ela via era um sorriso desinteressado, um sorriso que ele oferecia por não ter nada melhor para fazer naquele momento.

E ela se limitou a encará-lo com o queixo erguido, sem responder.

Odiava aquele olhar debochado e o tom gelado de Neji.

— Ah, como se tornou distante, Duquesa! Como é altiva. Tudo isso é resultado de minha previsão quando você ainda era uma criança? Vejo que também se torna bela como eu antecipei. E só tem treze anos. Como será aos dezesseis? Ah, não! Prefiro não vê-la quando se tornar adulta!

Rindo, ele saiu para cavalgar com Charlie e Mark.

Ela ficou parada no hall com as duas valises a seu lado, até o sr. Sampson se aproximar sorrindo, como sempre, seguido pela sra. Emory, que também sorria e dizia:

— Bem-vinda, senhorita!

Todos agora a chamavam de Duquesa, inclusive seu pai, tio Hiashi, e Tweenie, a criada que a informara inadvertidamente de sua condição ilegítima anos atrás. E todos sabiam que era uma bastarda. Por que a tratavam com tanta gentileza? Jamais entenderia. Era a filha bastarda de Hiashi Wyndham, e nada mudaria tal circunstância.

Se alguém algum dia perguntasse, ela responderia sem hesitar que perdera a inocência aos nove anos de idade. Quando tio James chegara para uma visita, ela notara que ele dormia no quarto de sua mãe, e passara a perceber que eles se tocavam com freqüência e riam, sempre muito próximos. Certa vez ela os vira trocar um beijo no corredor do segundo andar.

Três meses depois daquela primeira visita a Chase Park, tio Hiashi havia dito que ela era sua filha. Estavam na casa dela, sentados em um diva da sala de estar.

— Agora não precisa mais fingir que não é minha filha, porque já tem idade suficiente para entender os fatos da vida, Duquesa. E não deve estar surpresa.

Já sabia disso, não? Infelizmente, em Chase Park, manteremos a farsa. Minha esposa exige que seja assim, e eu concordei com ela.

Tio Hiashi gostava dela? Isso era algo que jamais saberia. E não importava. Tinha o amor da mãe. Não precisava dele.

― Tio Hiashi, sou uma bastarda — ela respondera. — Sei disso já há algum tempo. Não se preocupe, porque já me habituei a essa condição.

As palavras calmas e desinteressadas o assustaram, mas ele nada disse. Estava aliviado. O que mais poderia dizer? Ele fitou os grandes olhos azuis, os cabelos negros como os dele, e pensou que essa sua filha era contida e retraída, muito diferente das gêmeas, sempre risonhas e agitadas.

Era difícil lembrar agora que, no início, não a quisera, que chegara a ordenar a Kurenai que se livrasse da criança. Mas kurenai simplesmente dissera que teria o bebê, e que ele podia fazer o que achasse melhor. E ele achara melhor ficar com as duas, porque queria Kurenai mais do que jamais quisera outra mulher em sua vida. E agora ali estava sua filha, serena e altiva como uma duquesa, a filha que um dia ele não quisera, mas que agora amava.

A Duquesa lembrava com nitidez aquelas duas semanas de 1808. Seu primo Neji a obrigara a se retrair ainda mais com suas palavras debochadas que, na verdade, eram só provocação e brincadeira, mas que causavam nela profunda dor. Então, na segunda quarta-feira, seus outros dois primos, Charlie e Mark, se afogaram em uma corrida de barcos quando dois veleiros colidiram no rio Derwent, diante dos olhares perplexos de cerca de duzentas pessoas que acompanhavam o evento das margens. Cerca de dez ou doze garotos pularam de seus barcos nas águas frias do rio para tentar salvar os dois competidores, mas ninguém conseguira resgatá-los em tempo. Atingido na cabeça pelo mastro de um veleiro desgovernado, Charlie morrera instantaneamente e fora arremessado no rio. Seu irmão mais novo, Mark, tentara encontrá-lo sob os destroços do outro veleiro, e também se afogara ao ser envolvido pelos restos de uma vela.

Os rapazes foram sepultados no cemitério da família Windham. Chase Park mergulhou no desespero. O pai da Duquesa passava os dias trancado na biblioteca. O choro da condessa era ouvido pelos corredores durante toda a noite. Neji estava pálido e retraído, silencioso, porque sobrevivera aos primos. Ele nem havia estado no veleiro com os dois. A Duquesa voltou para a casa da mãe.

Durante os cinco anos seguintes, a condessa engravidava todos os anos na tentativa de produzir um herdeiro para Chase, mas nenhum dos bebês sobrevivia ao primeiro ano de vida. Todos eram meninos. O conde se retraía cada vez mais, embora se deitasse com a esposa todas as noites, mesmo não havendo prazer para um ou outro. Era apenas um mórbido dever, tornado mais amargo a cada ano. Neji tinha seu sangue, mas ele queria que sua linhagem prosseguisse por alguém de sua própria carne, não pelo filho do irmão.

Ele passou a visitar Rosebud Gottage com mais freqüência. Estava quieto, e seu riso agora era tão raro quanto o de sua filha. Era como se o conde se apegasse mais e mais à mãe dela, e ela o mantinha bem próximo, amando-o incondicionalmente.

Mas quando o conde voltava a Chase Park, como era inevitável, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de ver a esposa produzir um filho após o outro e ver cada um deles morrer.

Neji Wyndham era o herdeiro de Chase.


	2. capitulo um  parte I

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Rosebud Cottage, Winchelsea, janeiro de 1813**

Lamento muito lhe dizer isso, srta. Cochrane, mas ainda há mais, e não é bom. O sr. Kakashi, advogado de sua mãe, não parecia lamentar muito. Pelo contrário, ele soava satisfeito, o que era estranho, certamente. Porém, ela se manteve em silêncio, não só pela dor da perda da mãe, mas porque estava habituada a ficar em silêncio. Aprendia muito ouvindo e observando as pessoas. Nesse breve silêncio, lembrou que o pai ainda não havia sido informado da morte de sua mãe. E agora, ela mesma teria de escrever-lhe dando a notícia. Havia sido tudo tão repentino! Um acidente de carruagem. Uma roda se quebrara, e o veículo despencara do precipício de South Downs. O corpo fora levado pelo mar e, após um dia e meio, ainda não aparecera.

— Como eu dizia, srta. Cochrane, lamento informar que a casa é alugada, e o inquilino é seu pai, lorde Chase.

— Ah, eu não sabia. Preciso escrever para ele, então. Como o aluguel está próximo de vencer, suponho que deva me mudar para Chase Park.

— Há outra opção... — o sr. Jollis disse, aproximando-se dela com um sorriso de satisfação.

Ela o encarou com mais hostilidade do que jamais havia olhado para outro homem.

— Não, não há.

— Talvez o conde não a queira em Chase Park. — Ele já estendia a mão em sua direção.

— A esposa dele morreu há sete meses, pouco antes da minha visita anual. Não imagino razão para ele não me querer em sua casa. Ela era a única que não aprovava minha presença, o que é compreensível. Há muito compreendi a amargura daquela mulher. Mas agora ela está morta.

— Sim, mas agora o lorde deve ser cauteloso. Ele está de luto. Todos os vizinhos o estarão observando, toda a sociedade, de fato, todos aqueles cuja opinião é importante para ele.

— Por quê? Ele certamente não se casará outra vez. Não tão depressa. Sou apenas uma filha bastarda. Quem se incomodaria com minha presença em Chase Park?

— As pessoas se incomodariam, e descobririam sua presença muito depressa. Isso demonstraria um imenso desrespeito pela esposa morta, srta. Cochrane. Acredite em mim. Conheço a sociedade, e a senhorita é ainda ingênua.

Ela não acreditava nele, mas não queria discutir.

— Não creio que os homens mereçam tanta atenção, só as mulheres. Também não creio que o luto de um viúvo seja tão prolongado.

Adoraria estapear aquela mão estendida em sua direção.

Ela se lembrou de quando a esposa de seu pai havia morrido. O que vira nos olhos dele quando a condessa falecera tendo mais um filho fora um grande alívio.

As lágrimas tinham sido pela morte de mais um bebê, morto duas horas depois do parto, não pela esposa.

— E possível — concordou o advogado. — Mas não há ninguém para cuidar da senhorita agora. Talvez deva pensar em procurar alguém em boa situação para protegê-la e manter seu adorável chalé.

Ela sorriu. O sr. Kakashi, como todos que a conheciam, se surpreendeu com o sorriso. Era lindo, raro, e simplesmente fascinante.

— Se eu decidir ficar, vai me dizer quem é o dono do chalé?

— Um homem chamado Archibald, proprietário de muitas terras, mas a senhorita não tem dinheiro para pagar o aluguel. Ora, seria absurdo, seria...

— Gostaria que se retirasse agora, sr. Kakashi. Se houver mais alguma coisa que eu tenha de saber, por favor, escreva uma carta.

— Acha que é melhor do que realmente é, srta. Cochrane. Mas não passa de uma bastarda, e nunca será mais do que isso. Não pode ficar aqui. O aluguel do chalé vence no dia quinze do mês que vem, e não terá dinheiro para renová-lo. Archibald tem mais de setenta anos, e não vai se interessar por seus... dotes. Não, ele exigiria dinheiro, e não que sua cama fosse aquecida. Então, terá de partir. Se o seu estimado pai a quiser, ele a acolherá em sua casa, mas por quanto tempo? Não esqueça, sua mãe está morta. Acha mesmo que ele algum dia a quis? Não, era sua mãe que ele queria, nada mais. Eu me tornaria seu protetor, srta. Cochrane...

Ela estava pálida agora, com os olhos iluminados pela ira, mas tudo que ele via era indiferença, porque tudo que ela fez foi encará-lo em silêncio por um instante, e depois sair da sala sem dizer uma única palavra.

O sr. Kakashi não sabia o que fazer. Ela consideraria sua proposta malfeita? A jovem era arrogante e antipática, mas isso ia mudar. Se ela fosse virgem... Shino, o criado que cuidava da segurança da sra. Cochrane e de sua filha havia muitos anos, surgiu na porta com o eterno ar ameaçador. Grande e forte, feio como o demônio, ele parecia ainda mais furioso do que de costume.

— Senhor, retire-se. Se ainda estiver aqui nos próximos três segundos, terei de informar o lorde sobre seu lamentável comportamento. Ele não vai gostar nada disso.

— Ah! Ele ficaria aliviado por ter a bastarda removida de sua responsabilidade. E você também vai ficar sem dinheiro, Shino, porque ela não terá como pagar por seus serviços. Então, vai aprender a tratar com seus superiores demonstrando respeito, em vez de ínsolência.

Shino sorriu. No instante seguinte, ele segurou o advogado pelos ombros e o ergueu, carregando-o para fora do chalé, onde o jogou no chão coberto de neve. Já havia ensinado a Duquesa a usar os punhos e os joelhos para se defender de certos indivíduos, e não entendia por que ela insistia em ser tão delicada com quem não merecia. Agora que estava sozinha, talvez ela aprendesse a reagir.

Informado sobre a morte da amante de tantos anos, o conde de Chase mandou um secretário ir dizer à filha que ela deveria se mudar para Chase Park, e que ela teria duas semanas para arrumar suas coisas e partir. Shino devia acompanhá-la na jornada, e ele mandaria uma carruagem para buscá-la.

Duas semanas se passaram, e ninguém apareceu para buscá-la. O que fazer? Diante da janela da sala, ela esperava e vigiava, evitando escrever para o pai pedindo instruções. Seria humilhante demais. Mais quatro dias de espera, e ela decidiu que, sofrendo pela amante, ele não queria mais a filha por perto. Talvez a houvesse esquecido. Agora estava sozinha. O que faria?

Talvez seu pai tivesse encontrado uma nova condessa para ter os herdeiros com que ele tanto sonhara, e agora não queria a filha bastarda por perto. Sim, era isso. Forçar sua presença não promoveria a harmonia do conde com sua nova esposa. Mas por que ele não escrevia para informá-la? Seu pai nunca fora covarde. Nada fazia sentido.

A chuva começava a cair, ainda fraca, mas logo seria torrencial, e lavaria as janelas empurrada pela força dos ventos do canal.

Agora que tinha dezoito anos, era possível que seu pai tivesse decidido que chegara a hora de cuidar ela mesma da própria sobrevivência. Mas, se era isso, por que ele não a informava de sua intenção? Por que mandara dizer que ela deveria ir para Chase Park? Por que mentira? Estava sozinha. A mãe não tinha família. Nunca recebera cartas ou presentes no Natal, nada que pudesse sugerir a existência de parentes Cochrane. Se é que esse era mesmo o nome de sua mãe, e não uma invenção. Não. Não podia haver irmãos, irmãs ou tias. Haviam sido sempre elas, só as duas, e o conde que as visitava.

A chuva lavava a janela. Ela tentava decidir o que fazer. O advogado de sua mãe havia dito que o aluguel venceria no dia quinze do próximo mês. Até a morte dela, todas as contas eram pagas por um administrador do conde em Londres, ainda de acordo com as informações dadas pelo sr. Kakashi. E, ao tratá-la com aquele evidente desrespeito, ele a acusara de ser pior que sua mãe, como se sua mãe tivesse algum grave defeito. Bem, ela não era perfeita... mas preferia não pensar nisso. Preferia evitar esse tipo de questionamento, como sempre fizera. Pelo menos não havia esperado que o advogado fizesse a ultrajante proposta de um ninho de amor pago por ele.

Afastou-se lentamente da janela, incomodada pelo frio da tarde úmida e cinzenta. O fogo morria na lareira. A temperatura caía rapidamente dentro do chalé. Depois de alimentar o fogo, ela caminhou pela sala enquanto pensava. Sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas... o quê? Não tinha habilidades especiais, não sabia cuidar de uma casa nem podia ser dama de companhia de alguma senhora idosa. Não sabia nem costurar! Fora criada como filha de nobres, mas suas únicas habilidades giravam em torno da capacidade de satisfazer um homem, tudo para que encontrasse um bom marido capaz de fechar os olhos para sua total falta de recomendações e antecedentes.

A amargura a consumia. Sua mãe estava morta! Sua adorada mãe, que amara o conde mais do que amara a própria filha, que o amara com uma força maior do que odiara a posição em que ele a tinha colocado.

O sr. Kakashi se gabara de conhecer a sociedade e a acusara de ser ingênua. Era hilário! Lia o London Times e o Gazette desde os dez anos de idade, devorando todas as notícias da sociedade, rindo de suas tolices, da aparente falta de consideração pela mais óbvia sensatez. Conhecia a sociedade, e por isso sabia que tinha um talento, embora jamais o houvesse considerado como um meio de ganhar a vida. Nunca havia sido necessário pensar nisso.

Sim, possuía um talento incomum, um talento que talvez nem fosse considerado possível em uma mulher.

Teria de discutir o assunto com Shino. Se pudesse ganhar dinheiro com isso, ele saberia como ajudá-la.

Quando subia a escada estreita para o quarto, sorriu pela primeira vez desde a morte da mãe.

**Chase Park, perto de Darlington, Yorkshire, março de 1813**

O sr. Crittaker não gostava do que se preparava para fazer, mas não tinha escolha. Estava muito pálido, ofegante, mas, mesmo consciente das possíveis conseqüências desastrosas, ele bateu na porta da biblioteca. Era tarde. Sabia que incomodaria seu senhor, mas precisava dizer a ele o que fizera. Ou melhor, o que se esquecera de fazer.

O conde de Chase estava em pé diante da lareira de mármore Carrara, cercado por prateleiras repletas de livros. Havia uma vela acesa sobre a mesa, mas a cadeira estava vazia. Já era quase meia-noite, mas o conde ainda estava ali, sozinho em sua biblioteca.

— O que é, Crittaker? Não me ocupou o bastante durante o dia? Ainda tenho tinta nos dedos depois de assinar todos aqueles malditos papéis. Qual é o problema agora?

— Milorde, eu... esqueci a srta. Cochrane! O conde o encarou com ar confuso.

— Srta. Cochrane? — repetiu.

— Sim, milorde.

— Quem é a srta. Cochrane?

— A Duquesa, milorde. Eu me esqueci dela. A mãe da pobrezinha morreu e, bem... seu tio também faleceu, e com todos os preparativos para a sua chegada, eu... esqueci que deveria ter ido buscá-la!

O oitavo conde de Chase continuava olhando para o homem que havia sido secretário de seu tio e que agora era seu secretário.

— Esqueceu a Duquesa? A mãe dela morreu? Quando, homem? Meu Deus, há quanto tempo isso aconteceu? Sente-se, conte-me toda a história, e não omita nenhum detalhe!

O sr. Crittaker, aliviado por não ter sido sumariamente demitido, sentou-se e começou a falar.

— Seu tio era... bem...

— Amante da mãe dela, a sra. Cochrane. Eles foram amantes por vinte anos. O que aconteceu com ela?

— Bem, a sra. Cochrane morreu em um trágico acidente de carruagem. Seu tio me deu ordens para escrever imediatamente para a srta. Cochrane, instruindo-a a arrumar seus pertences e esperar pela carruagem que iria buscá-la. Ela deveria vir morar aqui, em Chase Park. Eu escrevi dizendo que ela deveria se preparar para partir em duas semanas.

— Entendo. E quantas semanas se passaram além dessas duas, Crittaker?

— Oito, milorde.

O conde encarou seu secretário.

— Está me dizendo que uma jovem de dezoito anos passou os últimos dois meses sozinha?

— Bem, deve haver um criado, milorde...

— Por que ela não escreveu para meu tio perguntando sobre a carruagem?

— Ela deve ter pensado que o pai não a queria mais, agora que a mãe está morta. Ele nunca a tratou com afeto durante as visitas anuais, milorde, embora eu não saiba como ele a tratava quando ia visitar a mãe dela em Rosebud Cottage. Sendo assim, compreendo que não tenha feito perguntas ou cobranças. Ela é orgulhosa, o senhor sabe disso. Ela é a Duquesa.

— Ou a carta não chegou, ou chegou e você a colocou no lugar errado...

— É possível, milorde, mas espero que nada disso tenha ocorrido.

Ele praguejou. Major do Exército, se desligara da corporação seis semanas antes para assumir seu lugar como novo conde de Chase.

— E por que se lembrou agora da Duquesa?

— Na verdade, foi o sr. Spears quem lembrou. —Spears? O valete de meu tio?

— Ele sempre teve grande simpatia pela menina. O sr. Spears comentou que se preocupava com o destino da srta. Cochrane, e então...

— Entendo. Bem, parece que terei de fazer uma viagem a Sussex. Partirei amanhã cedo e trarei a srta. Cochrane comigo.

— Muito bem, milorde.

— E, Crittaker, se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela, é melhor começar a procurar outro emprego.

O secretário pediu licença e saiu, apreensivo, rezando para que a filha do antigo conde estivesse bem.

O conde continuou olhando para a lareira e chutou uma brasa com a ponta da bota.

Bom Deus! Crittaker havia esquecido a pobrezinha! Ficava apavorado ao pensar na Duquesa sozinha e desprotegida por dois meses. Por outro lado, ele também não pensara nela antes. Não a via fazia cinco anos, desde aquele horrível verão em que seus dois primos tinham morrido afogados durante uma corrida de barcos. Seria interessante descobrir se ela se tornara tão bela quanto ele previra.

Não que isso importasse. A Duquesa era sua prima bastarda e devia ao tio garantir-lhe proteção. O que faria com ela era uma outra questão.

A Duquesa foi o assunto de todos na tarde seguinte no aconchegante e quente salão verde em Chase Park.

— A Duquesa — Gweneth disse para as gêmeas — é a menina mais bela que já vi.

— Mas a senhora não viu muitas, lindas ou não, tia Gweneth — Antonia respondeu, erguendo os olhos de seu romance da sra. Radcliffe. — Nunca saiu de York. Porém, espero que ela esteja bem. Deve ser horrível ser esquecida! Ela deve estar muito magoada.

— Neji cuidará dela — disse Fanny. — Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa. Sim, e vai fazer que ela se sinta melhor, apesar de ter sido esquecida. Eu gostaria de ter ido com ele. Tenho certeza de que o manteria animado.

— Eu gostaria que superasse essa paixão por seu primo — disse Gweneth.

O atual conde era filho único de Hizashi Wyndham, e estivera lutando na península! Podia ter sido morto por aqueles malditos franceses, ou pelas guerrilhas das quais ele falara nas poucas cartas que mandara para o tio durante os últimos anos. Mas ele sobrevivera, graças a Deus, e demonstrava grande consideração pelas primas e por ela. Seu sobrinho Neji era um cavalheiro de aparência fascinante e surpreendente sensibilidade. Seu irmão Hiashi costumava chamá-lo de filho do diabo, mas sempre sorria com afeto genuíno.

Neji estava em Chase Park fazia quatro semanas apenas. Tinha deixado a mãe viúva em Cranford Manor, de onde ela se recusara a sair. Ele era o chefe da família Wyndham; esse novo conde que ainda não respondia quando era chamado de Chase, filho único de um segundo filho sem perspectivas melhores do que a carreira militar. A vida era incerta, Gweneth pensou, e estava sempre servindo porções inesperadas no prato das pessoas.

— Não sou apaixonada por ele — Fanny defendeu-se.

— Digo apenas que ele é maravilhoso. Até você admite que ele tem sido muito gentil, tia, e papai estava sempre falando sobre como Neji não tinha o sangue puro, seja lá qual for o significado disso.

— Neji tem sangue puro, Fanny. Infelizmente, não é o sangue de seu pai.

— Espero que nada de mau tenha acontecido com a Duquesa — Antonia comentou, indiferente a praticamente tudo que não fosse seu romance, camuflado dentro de um volume de Sermões Diários do dr. Edward.

— Dois meses sozinha. Não acha que ela pode ter voltado para a Holanda, tia Gweneth?

Fanny baixou o bordado.

— Se papai fosse vivo, ele a teria mandado para uma temporada em Londres. Ela certamente encontraria um marido. E ele teria dado a ela um dote. Acha que ela voltou à Itália, tia Gweneth? Ela não é da Holanda, Antonia.

Gweneth balançou a cabeça enquanto respondia:

— Seu pai foi infeliz na escolha da montaria. Aquele bruto o matou.

— Aquele bruto foi sua única montaria durante oito anos, tia — Fanny lembrou emocionada. — Papai amava aquele cavalo. Eu me lembro de uma vez quando começou a chover, e ele cuidou do animal antes de cuidar de Antonia e de mim.

Gweneth não duvidava disso. Seu irmão sempre adorara cavalgar, e era excelente cavaleiro. Jamais sofrerá uma única queda, até seis semanas atrás. Ele se virará na sela para gritar alguma coisa para um velho amigo, companheiro naquela cavalgada, e acabara batendo a cabeça em um galho baixo de um carvalho, sendo lançado para fora da sela. Morrera instantaneamente.

Três semanas depois do acidente fatal, Neji, com vinte e três anos de idade, então na península com seu batalhão do Exército, fora informado de que ele era o novo conde de Chase. O oitavo conde de Chase. Gweneth gostaria muito de saber se Neji ainda se sentia um intruso em Chase Park, ou se realmente ocupara o lugar que havia sido do tio.

— Acham que Neji vai dar à Duquesa um dote e uma temporada em Londres para encontrar um marido? — Fanny perguntou. Levantou-se e foi se servir de um biscoito em uma bandeja de prata ornamentada.

Antonia balançou a cabeça.

— Ela não precisa de um dote, só de uma chance para ser vista pelos cavalheiros. Todos eles cairão de joelhos, implorando por sua mão em casamento. A heroína neste romance da sra. Radcliffe é linda, generosa, doce e gentil, mas pobre como um rato de igreja. E já são três os cavalheiros que sentem o coração palpitar quando ela passa.

— Fanny, você vai comer só um biscoito, e não fale enquanto estiver mastigando. Maggie comentou comigo há alguns dias que seus vestidos estão ficando apertados na cintura. Você e Antonia estão atingindo a idade em que precisam se livrar das dobrinhas de bebê, e não desenvolver mais. Quanto a você, Antonia, duvido sinceramente que os sermões do dr. Edward incluam cavalheiros palpitantes por jovens damas. Sra. Radcliffe, francamente! Sua mãe não teria gostado nada disso.

Antonia ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Gweneth suspirou.

— Por que não lê um trecho em voz alta para nós?


	3. capitulo um  parte II

**Pipwell Cottage, Smarden, Kent, junho de 1813**

Neji deteve o cavalo na frente de Pipwell Cottage, como o lugar era chamado pelos locais, desmontou e amarrou a rédea em um poste. Estava exausto, furioso com a demora, mas tão aliviado por ter encontrado a Duquesa que sentia vontade de se jogar no chão e beijar a terra, antes de esganá-la por ter causado tamanha aflição a todos, especialmente a ele.

Tinha ido a Rosebud Cottage em Winchelsea fazia mais de três meses para buscá-la, mas ela partira, e ninguém sabia para onde. Pelo menos ela havia levado um criado, mas isso tudo era estranho demais. Uma jovem de dezoito anos vivendo sozinha, na companhia de um empregado. Um homem.

Levara três meses para localizá-la. Talvez houvesse levado três anos, se Spears não tivesse decidido se envolver. Spears viajara para Winchelsea, onde Neji já tinha questionado todos, oferecendo recompensas e fazendo ameaças, e depois fora para Londres. Passara apenas dois dias em ambos os locais antes de retornar a Chase Park. Lá chegando, fizera uma cortesia respeitosa para Marcus e lhe entregara um pedaço de papel no qual estava escrito apenas: Pipwell Cottage, Smarden, Kent.

Ela vivia sozinha, exceto por aquele criado, fazia seis meses.

Neji se acalmou. Finalmente a encontrara. Pelo menos Pipwell Cottage não era uma propriedade decadente. Parecia até charmosa naquele início de verão, cercada por uma dúzia de árvores e relva abundante. A cerca estava bem conservada, as pedras do calçamento que conduziam da entrada à porta eram polidas e lisas, e as flores nos vasos denunciavam carinho e atenção constante. Uma propriedade graciosa e próspera.

Como ela pagava por isso? Mais uma vez, ele ignorou a idéia de que ela, como a mãe, tinha um protetor. Não a Duquesa. Ela era orgulhosa demais para isso.

Ao caminhar até o chalé, ele percebeu que tudo que queria era encontrá-la saudável e bem alimentada. Bateu na porta, rezando por isso.

Shino abriu a porta e olhou para o jovem cavalheiro.

Confuso, Neji perguntou:

— Mora aqui, senhor? E o novo proprietário desta casa? A Duq... A srta. Cochrane se mudou?

— Sim, eu moro aqui — Shino confirmou sem se mover da porta. — Posso saber quem está procurando a senhorita?

— Sou o conde de Chase.

— Impossível! — ele protestou, preparando-se para uma luta. — E melhor ir embora daqui, senhor.

Neji compreendia a ameaça nas palavras do criado, mas não entendia sua razão.

— Mas o que digo é verdade! Sou o novo conde de Chase. O oitavo conde. Esperava encontrar a srta. Cochrane aqui. Vim buscá-la porque... Bem, ela foi esquecida depois da morte do pai, e depois, quando o sr. Crittaker se lembrou dela, fui imediatamente a Winchelsea, mas ela já havia partido. Levei três meses para encontrá-la, e agora ela desaparece outra vez.

— Você é Neji Wyndham?

— Sim, sou eu.

— O velho conde o chamava de filho do diabo. É você?

Neji riu.

— Meu tio nunca foi de meias palavras. Sim, acho que sou eu mesmo.

— E está dizendo que o pai dela está morto?

— Sim, ele morreu há quase seis meses. Caiu do cavalo e morreu imediatamente. Ela ainda mora aqui, então? Você é o criado que a acompanha?

— Foi por isso que ninguém apareceu para levá-la! E estranho que nenhum de nós tenha considerado essa possibilidade. Foi um acidente? — Ao ver o conde assentir, prosseguiu: — A Duquesa costumava falar do senhor quando voltava de Chase Park. Na verdade, ela só dizia que a apelidara de Duquesa, e que era o filho do diabo. Não acredito que ela tenha muito afeto pelo senhor.

— Não me importo se ela odeia o chão em que piso, desde que ela esteja bem. Ela está bem?

— Sim, muito bem.

— Está comendo o suficiente?

— Sim, ela se alimenta bem.

— Mas como ela consegue manter este chalé?

— É melhor perguntar a ela, senhor. Aliás, se me permite indagar, por que veio?

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? Preciso falar com a Duquesa, como você mesmo sugeriu há pouco. A propósito, quem é você?

— Meu nome é Shino. Cuido da Duquesa como cuidei da mãe dela, e sou também o cozinheiro da casa.

— Ah! Sabe cozinhar?

O homem assentiu e, finalmente, se afastou da porta para permitir a entrada de Neji. Ao sentir o aroma tentador de carne assada, ele sentiu a boca se encher de água e o estômago roncar. E pensou ter ouvido uma mulher cantarolar uma canção.

— Espere aqui, senhor. — Shino saiu por uma porta à direita, e logo o cantarolar cessou.

Neji batia com o chicote de montar na coxa. Estava faminto, cansado e não conseguia acreditar que havia sido deixado esperando em um hall por um homem que era tanto criado quanto cozinheiro e que falava como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Pelo menos ela estava bem. E não estava sozinha. Mas quem pagava pelo chalé? E pela comida? Pelos serviços do criado?

Quando a porta se abriu novamente, Badger disse:

— Pode entrar, senhor. A srta. Cochrane o receberá agora.

Como se ela fosse a rainha!, o novo conde pensou, irritado. O aposento era pequeno, mas confortável. Havia ali uma sensação de domesticidade, uma atmosfera aconchegante. Pilhas de jornais de Londres estavam ao lado de uma poltrona de brocado. Estranho ele ter notado os jornais antes mesmo de olhar para ela. Pilhas e pilhas.

Fazia cinco anos.

Ela era a jovem mais bela que ele já vira. A Duquesa correspondera plenamente à sua previsão. O vestido simples e discreto não escondia sua beleza, e havia uma mancha de tinta em seu rosto. Ela o encarava quieta, imóvel, distante. Com a mesma serenidade que parecera estranha em uma garota tão nova.

Ela era mais linda do que deveria ser. Mas tudo que ele disse foi:

— O que faz com tantos jornais?

— Olá, Neji.

— Ah, olá, Duquesa. Há quanto tempo...

— Realmente. Shino me disse que meu pai está morto, e que por isso ninguém apareceu para me buscar. Estranho, não? Mortos, vivos... Fui esquecida por todos.

— Sim, Crittaker quase teve uma síncope quando me informou que a havia esquecido, há mais de três meses. Lamento que tenha acontecido. Agora estou aqui para levá-la comigo para Chase Park.

Ela o encarou em silêncio, distante, fria. Não lhe ofereceu a mão ou o rosto para um beijo. De repente, ele percebeu que aquilo tinha sido um choque para ela. Primeiro a mãe, agora o pai, ambos mortos em questão de semanas.

— Lamento sobre seu pai. Ele era meu tio, e eu gostava dele. A morte foi rápida, sem sofrimento.

— Obrigada por me dizer. Pensei que ele tivesse me esquecido, que não me quisesse mais por perto depois da morte de minha mãe.

— Agora sabe que ele a queria em Chase Park. Ele não pôde impedir o desenrolar do próprio destino.

Shino apareceu na porta aberta.

— O assado está perfeito, Duquesa. Já servi a carne com batatas coradas e vagem. E salpiquei as batatas com orégano. Também fiz torta de maçã, sua favorita. Quer jantar agora? Não gostaria de convidar o conde para jantar conosco?

Ela assentiu, evidentemente distraída.

— Está com fome?

— Sim, cavalguei o dia todo. Há alguém que possa cuidar do meu cavalo?

— Vai ter de cuidar dele você mesmo — a Duquesa respondeu. — Shino não tem tempo para isso.

— Entendo. — Neji girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu da sala.

Shino o chamou.

— Há um galpão atrás do chalé. Pode acomodar seu cavalo nele.

Neji não disse mais nada. Era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de Stanley. O que não era capaz de aceitar ou entender era o fato de ela estar vivendo com um homem que falava como um nobre, e sabia cozinhar e decorar pratos. Shino era feio como um carvalho retorcido e velho o bastante para ser pai dela, mas, ainda assim, não era certo.

Ela não parecia passar fome. Cantarolava satisfeita quando ele chegara, e havia uma mancha de tinta em lua face. E era tão linda que ele teria ficado feliz ao simplesmente permanecer ali parado, olhando para ela. E teria feito isso, se Shino não houvesse entrado na sala para anunciar que o jantar estava servido. Até onde sabia, seu tio não deixara provisões para a filha bastarda em testamento. Por isso, ele tivera tantos temores e tantas preocupações nos últimos meses. Até onde sabia, ela na o tinha nada.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Neji empurrou o prato, suspirou satisfeito e cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen plano e firme. A Duquesa terminara de comer algum tempo antes e estava simplesmente sentada ali, calma e composta, nem um pouco incomodada com sua presença, como se ter um convidado para jantar fosse uma ocorrência diária. Ela apenas esperava; esperava que ele terminasse, esperava que ele falasse, esperava em silêncio, quieta como quando a conhecera, quando ela tinha apenas nove anos. Ela girava entre os dedos a taça de vinho, um vinho de boa qualidade em uma taça de cristal que havia custado um bom dinheiro. Tudo ali era parte de um cenário caro. Quem pagava por isso? O homem que Jantava com ela?

— Shino é um chef de grande habilidade — Neji disse com sinceridade. — O orégano foi um toque genial. O verde acentuou a cor clara das batatas e deu mais sabor ao assado.

— Sim, um toque de artista. Shino é um homem de muitas habilidades.

— Tais como?

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros, dispensando sua pergunta como algo impertinente, o que ele supôs que era mesmo.

— Você parece bem — Neji comentou. — Todos ficaram muito preocupados com você.

Depois de finalmente terem lembrado de sua existência, ela pensou.

— Obrigada. Você também parece muito bem. Era um cavalheiro da corte antes de meu p... antes da morte do conde?

— Oh, não. Eu era um major do Exército. Tive de me desligar da corporação depois da morte de meu tio. Não queria esse título, embora ele nunca tenha acreditado nisso, e honestamente nunca me importei por ser o herdeiro nominal. Como todos, achei que ele se casaria rapidamente depois da morte de minha tia no parto, e que continuaria tentando ter um filho. Um herdeiro. Sem dúvida, ele teria conseguido, se não houvesse morrido.

— É estranho. Não entendo por que ele não se casou.

— Ele morreu somente sete meses após a morte da esposa. Um novo casamento menos de um ano depois de ter ficado viúvo... Bem, isso o teria exposto à censura. Meu tio dava muita importância à opinião dos outros.

— Ele visitou minha mãe muitas vezes depois da morte da condessa. Na verdade, passou mais tempo com ela do que antes. Ele havia mudado muito depois da morte de Charles e Mark. Pelo menos naqueles últimos meses ele parecia estar mais feliz.

Neji não se surpreendeu ao ouvir isso. Afinal, seu tio era um homem vigoroso que pagava para ter a amante à disposição. Porém, não verbalizou o pensamento para a filha bastarda. Em vez disso, perguntou:

— É parecida com sua mãe?

— Sim, mas tenho os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros de meu pai, como deve ter notado. Minha mãe era loira. Ela sempre foi linda, doce, delicada... E sempre o amou incondicionalmente. Nunca fez exigências, nunca o explorou ou criticou... Era amor.

— Sim, eu entendo. E sinto muito, Duquesa.

— As tortas de maçã — Shino anunciou ao entrar.

— Muito obrigada. Parecem deliciosas — ela comentou sorrindo. Depois disse a Neji: — Garanto que nunca comeu nada tão bom.

Ele sorriu e provou o primeiro pedaço.

— Tem razão, são deliciosas! A Duquesa apenas assentiu.

— E difícil acreditar que não quisesse o título e toda a riqueza que o acompanha.

— Mas é verdade. Nunca me importei com isso. Estava muito satisfeito com a vida que tinha antes. Não queria me desligar do Exército. Era apenas o filho de um segundo filho, mas eu era necessário. Gosto de pensar que fiz a diferença, que meu julgamento afetou o desfecho de alguns eventos. Rezo para ter conseguido salvar algumas vidas e não ter jamais desperdiçado nenhuma.

— Passou todos esses anos na península?

— Sim. Eu me alistei em agosto de 1808, logo depois da morte de Charlie e Mark. Os espanhóis recusaram nossa ajuda; por isso, seguimos para Portugal, para Figueira de Foz, perto de Coimbra. Meu comandante era Wellington. Se minha conversa estiver muito aborrecida...

— Continue, por favor.

Nenhuma outra mulher jamais se interessara por sua passagem pelo Exército. Nem mesmo sua mãe. Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e continuou:

— Napoleão derrotou a Espanha e seguiu para Londres, viajando por Talavera e Elvas.

— Ah, sim! Napoleão não disse: "Expulsarei a Inglaterra da península. Nada pode impedir a realização dos meus desejos"?

— Acho que ele disse algo parecido.

— Prossiga.

— Bem, houve aquela horrível travessia no meio do inverno, uma operação liderada por sir John Moore, pelas montanhas da Galícia, mas conseguimos superar os franceses. Havia pouca comida, os animais... — Ele parou e balançou a cabeça, odiando aquelas lembranças. — Não. Chega por hoje.

— O que acha do armistício de Napoleão depois de ele ter vencido os exércitos da Prússia em Lutzen e Bautzen?

Neji encolheu os ombros.

— Veremos quanto tempo vai durar. Nenhum dos homens que conheço acredita que irá além do verão.

— E verdade que Wellington quer que todos os seus generais evitem lutar diretamente contra Napoleão, que ele sempre tenta ir contra seus marechais?

— Como sabe? — Ele estava surpreso, pois poucas pessoas sabiam disso.

— Eu li — ela respondeu em tom seco, deixando claro que sua surpresa a insultava.

— Sim, é verdade. Wellington tem dito que a presença de Napoleão em um campo de batalha vale quarenta mil homens, não somente homens, mas soldados.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

— Isso é excelente — disse. — E a primeira vez que ouço isso. Também é verdade que não foi o inverno russo que derrotou Napoleão, mas os próprios russos?

— Sim, mas há controvérsias. Todos os que consideram Napoleão o maior líder militar de todos os tempos afirmam que o inverno russo o derrotou. Ouvi dizer que os russos aprenderam com as vitórias de Napoleão e as copiaram, derrotando-o em seu próprio jogo.

— E não se pode esquecer que suas linhas de suprimento se romperam. Imagine a distância do Ocidente até Moscou! E incrível pensar em quanta comida, quanta roupa e quanto equipamento seriam necessários!

— É verdade — concordou Neji. Era espantoso! Ela teria um protetor dentro do Exército? Era assim que conseguia tantas informações? De repente, ele perguntou: — De quanto tempo precisa para se preparar para partir?

— Partir? Como assim?

— Vai comigo para Chase Park, naturalmente.

— Não consigo ver nada de natural nisso.

— Devia estar vivendo em Chase Park há seis meses. Já me desculpei pelo que aconteceu. Não há mais nada que eu possa dizer. Passei os últimos meses tentando encontrá-la, e agora que consegui, estou lhe oferecendo uma casa, proteção apropriada, e até uma temporada em Londres, se quiser. Também providenciarei um dote adequado. Com sua aparência e esse interesse pelos assuntos do Exército, terá muitas propostas de casamento, especialmente de oficiais solitários de licença.

Ela alisou a toalha da mesa, e Neji notou que havia manchas de tinta em seus dedos, também.

— Não estou interessada em casamento. Agora minha casa é aqui. E muita bondade sua se preocupar comigo, mas depois de tanto tempo... Bem, a verdade é que me tornei auto-suficiente. Não preciso de uma temporada, de um dote ou de um marido. Há outras coisas para uma mulher além de casamento, Neji.

— Como se tornou auto-suficiente? Conheceu um soldado depois da morte de sua mãe? Foi ele quem lhe disse... — Neji parou e encolheu os ombros, deixando no ar a conclusão da frase.

Ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso frio, cheio de segredos e raiva. Porém, como sempre, sua voz soou neutra.

— Isso não é da sua conta. Contudo, sua linha de raciocínio é interessante. Meu conhecimento sobre as questões militares e meu interesse em eventos como o fracasso de Napoleão na Rússia, por exemplo, não podem partir do meu cérebro, mas devem vir do de outra pessoa, mais especificamente de um militar que está me mantendo neste adorável chalé, como seu tio manteve minha mãe em Rosebud Cottage.

Ele se inclinou e bateu com o punho na mesa.

— Maldição, Duquesa, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! Está se esquecendo de que sou seu primo? Sou o chefe da família Wyndham, e isso me torna responsável por você agora!

— É meu primo, realmente, mas não passo de uma bastarda. Você não me deve nada, Neji. Não é responsável por mim. Meu pai era, mas, como a maioria dos homens, deve ter se julgado imortal, e por isso não fez provisões para mim. Porém, descobri que gosto de viver por conta própria.

— Tem dezoito anos. É filha de um nobre. Não pode ficar sozinha.

— Tenho quase dezenove, sou bastarda e vivo sozinha há meses. Não tente cobrir esse bolo com o creme da respeitabilidade, porque não vai dar certo.

Era irritante. Lá estava ele, o perfeito cavaleiro errante, e a donzela se recusava a aceitar sua ajuda. E nem parecia precisar dela.

De repente, ela riu.

— Posso ver claramente o que está pensando. Teve todo esse trabalho para salvar sua pobre prima bastarda, e ela recusa sua ajuda. E a recusa depois de servir-lhe o melhor jantar que saboreou em muitas noites. Lamento, Neji, mas é exatamente isso.

— Não, não é. Você vai arrumar suas coisas e vai voltar comigo para Chase Park. Eu jamais daria essa decepção a seu pai, meu tio. Gostaria de partir amanhã. Acha que Shino pode preparar tudo?

Ela não parecia estar prestando muita atenção. Seus olhos vagavam pela sala, distantes e distraídos. De repente, ela começou a cantarolar uma melodia que ele não conhecia.

— Com licença — ela disse de repente, já se levantando. — Não vá embora, Neji. Eu volto logo.

O conde ficou sozinho na sala, diante de um pedaço de torta de maçã, totalmente confuso.

— Quer um conhaque, milorde? Ou um Porto, talvez? Um clarete?

— Porto — ele escolheu.

Ele esperava pela volta da prima enquanto saboreava a bebida. Quinze minutos se passaram sem nenhum sinal dela e, impaciente, Neji perguntou a Shino:

— O que ela está fazendo?

— Eu não poderia dizer.

— Pode, mas não quer. Vamos lá, Shino! Como ela consegue pagar as contas deste chalé? Como consegue manter você aqui? Há um homem, não é? Um militar está pagando as contas.

— Converse com a srta. Cochrane, milorde.

— Eu quero partir amanhã. Pode preparar tudo, Shino?

O criado ergueu os ombros, atingindo uma estatura impressionante.

— Discuta o assunto com a srta. Cochrane. Suponho que entenda a lealdade, milorde. Esteve no Exército. Há poucas coisas mais preciosas que a lealdade incondicional.

Neji suspirou e terminou de beber seu Porto.

— Tem razão, naturalmente. Acha que a Duquesa se importaria se eu fosse procurá-la agora?

— Creio que a ouvi cantarolando. E difícil para ela saber que o pai está morto há seis meses, milorde. Agora ela sabe que ele a queria, que não a esqueceu, ao contrário de todos os outros. Foram muitas mortes em poucos meses.

— Ela disfarça bem os sentimentos. Não vi lágrimas, não ouvi soluços... nada. Nenhum prazer em me ver, nenhum alívio por saber que vim para buscá-la.

— O que esperava dela?

— Não sei mais o que esperar — Marcus confessou com desânimo, servindo-se de mais Porto.

— Seja delicado com ela, senhor — Shino pediu ao vê-la retornar.

— Perdoe-me pela demora — ela disse. — Prefere ficar aqui, ou quer me acompanhar à sala de estar?

— Aqui está ótimo. O que estava fazendo?

— Nada muito importante.

Mais frustrado do que nunca, ele anunciou com insolência:

— Você vai voltar para casa comigo, e está decidido.

— Não, mas obrigada por se sentir responsável, culpado ou seja lá qual for seu sentimento neste momento. Eu não o culpo por nada. Veio me informar que meu pai me queria, e isso é muito importante para mim. Sou grata por isso. Lamento não ter onde acomodá-lo esta noite. Há uma hospedaria em Biddenden... Perto das irmãs Biddenden...

— Quem são elas?

— Não veio pelo vilarejo? Não importa. Elas eram Elizabeth e Mary Chalkhurst e viveram no século doze. Eram gêmeas siamesas. De qualquer maneira, ia dizer que a Chequers é uma boa hospedaria. Embora pequena, talvez sirva para o novo conde de Chase.

Ele se levantou.

— Voltarei amanhã bem cedo. — Ele partiu sem dizer mais nada.

Shino o acompanhou até o pequeno vestíbulo e abriu a porta.

— A Chequers terá boas acomodações no estábulo para o seu cavalo, milorde.

— Que coisa interessante! — Marcus comentou. — Gêmeas siamesas... É impressionante.

Na manhã seguinte, quando voltou ao chalé, Neji encontrou a Duquesa num vestido desbotado e antigo, muito escuro e discreto. Com as mãos protegidas por luvas, ela se mantinha de joelhos e cavava um canteiro de flores.

Ele desmontou, prendeu o cavalo a um poste, e caminhou até ela.

— Não sabia que era jardineira.

Ela o encarou. O sol atrás dela formava uma espécie de halo em torno de sua cabeça, e seu rosto estava sujo de terra e suor. E, ainda assim, ela era linda. Mais linda que nunca.

— Gosto muito de jardinagem. Como minha mãe.

E tenho mais aptidão para plantar do que ela jamais teve. E como disponho de tempo... Por que não?

— Tem tempo para as rosas? Isso significa que não vai se afastar cantarolando e deixá-las sozinhas?

— É sempre possível.

— Quero que me responda com honestidade, Duquesa. Como consegue se sustentar?

— Ora, então não acredita mais na teoria do protetor?

— Não. Nunca acreditei. Não realmente. Você não faria tal coisa. Mas, Deus, não faz sentido! Você é só uma jovem e...

— Cinco anos, Neji, Não nos vemos há cinco anos. Não pode ter nenhuma idéia a respeito de quem sou ou como sou. Não sabe se tenho talentos, se tenho caráter... Não sabe nada sobre mim.

— As gêmeas sentem sua falta, como tia Gweneth. Elas a querem em casa conosco.

Ela sorriu.

— Você se tornou um homem muito interessante e belo, Neji. Um cavalheiro que deve ser cobiçado por muitas jovens damas da sociedade. Como é o conde de Chase, sem dúvida será disputado por muitas moças. Logo estará se casando e tendo herdeiros. Sua esposa não gostaria de ter-me em casa. Sou uma bastarda.

— Eu ainda não completei vinte e cinco anos! Pelo amor de Deus, não pretendo me acorrentar senão em alguns anos!

— Perdoe-me. Entendo sua consternação, uma vez que compartilho sua relutância. Deve admitir que minha criação incomum pode ter provocado um certo cinismo com relação ao relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher, especialmente entre homens casados e mulheres solteiras.

— Nada disso importa. Não pode permanecer aqui, Duquesa, vivendo sozinha com um homem, mesmo que ele seja seu criado. Sua reputação será arruinada. Foi criada para ser a filha de um nobre. E é isso que deve ser. A esposa de um cavalheiro, mãe de seus filhos. Quero lhe dar esse futuro. É o que seu pai teria feito. Por favor, não pode continuar aqui. Afinal, o que faz para manter esse chalé e pôr comida na mesa?

Muito devagar, ela se levantou e tirou as luvas, jogando-as no chão a seu lado.

— Não quer tomar café, Neji? Ainda é muito cedo.

— Eu vou estrangular você — ele ameaçou, olhando para o pescoço coberto pelo detestável vestido cinza. — Sim, eu vou fazer isso, mas depois do café. O que Neji tem para oferecer?

**Chase Park, agosto de 1813**

Dois meses, ele pensou, dobrando a folha de papel contendo apenas dois parágrafos enviados por sua graça, a menina que ele mesmo apelidara de Duquesa tantos anos antes. Como ela ousava?

Desdobrou a folha e releu os parágrafos:

Milorde,

Foi muita gentileza sua enviar uvas produzidas em sua casa. Shino as utilizou em várias receitas. Lembranças minhas a tia Gweneth e às gêmeas.

E ela assinara "Sua criada". Nada mais, nem Duquesa, nem seu nome, nada. Nem mesmo sua obediente criada, coisa que ela obviamente não era.

Ele olhou para Crittaker, que continuava parado na porta.

— Qual é o nome da srta. Cochrane?

— Duquesa, milorde.

— Não, seu nome verdadeiro. Fui eu quem a apelidou de Duquesa quando ela tinha nove anos, mas não me lembro do nome dela.

— Eu não sei, milorde. Devo perguntar a lady Gweneth?

— Não se incomode, não é importante. Acabei de receber uma carta da Duquesa... Ela recebeu as uvas. Shino está preparando pratos com elas. Presumo que ela esteja bem, apesar da falta de informações. Suponho que enviarei uma resposta, embora prefira matá-la, estrangulá-la ou espancá-la, enfim... Qualquer coisa para chamar sua atenção.

Crittaker recuou.

— Podemos rever o restante da correspondência mais tarde, milorde — ele disse, retirando-se.

Neji resmungou alguma coisa. Sozinho, pegou uma folha de papel, mergulhou a pena na tinta, e escreveu:

_Cara Duquesa,_

_Estou muito satisfeito por saber da alegria de Shino com as malditas uvas._

_Espero que esteja bem, embora não tenha me informado. Eu estou bem, tia Gweneth e as gêmeas estão bem. Antonia tem feito encomendas constantes a Hookhamn em Londres. São romances, eu sei, mas ela insiste em dizer que se encantou por sermões, e que são esses os livros que compra. Fanny está engordando e tia Gweneth já disse a ela que nenhum cavalheiro vai desejar cortejá-la se ela tiver mais de um queixo. Duvido que me diga o que tem feito para assegurar os fundos para manter o chalé, pôr comida na mesa e pagar pelos serviços de Shino. _

_Seu criado, Neji Wyndham_

Havia escrito demais. Ela não merecia todas as palavras que se dera o trabalho de escrever, mas, mesmo assim, Neji dobrou o papel cuidadosamente e o colocou em um envelope, anotando nele o endereço do destinatário. Depois, mergulhou seu anel de brasão na cera quente que já preparara, e o pressionou no envelope.

Por fim, voltou à leitura do London Gazette, procurando as últimas notícias da guerra. Schwarzenberg havia atravessado as montanhas da Boêmia e tentara tomar Dresden. Porém, os franceses tinham transformado a cidade em um campo fortificado e derrotaram o ataque aliado tão pobremente coordenado. Depois, Napoleão chegara com mais tropas francesas, e Schwarzenberg acabara perdendo trinta e oito mil homens e se retirando para a Boêmia. Trinta e oito mil! Neji não conseguia se conformar. Eram tantos soldados, mortos pela incompetência de outros homens, soldados que deveriam estar vivos, mas que haviam tombado em batalha. Queria voltar à ação, mas sabia que, enquanto não se Casasse e tivesse ao menos um herdeiro, não podia correr esse risco. Tinha esse dever com a linhagem direta de quatrocentos anos dos Wyndham.

Maldição! Ele girou na cadeira e puxou a corda do sino. Dois minutos depois Crittaker voltava à sala. Neji suspirou e se deixou envolver pelos assuntos da propriedade pelas três horas seguintes. Pelo menos agora sabia o bastante sobre os negócios do tio para não fazer papel de estúpido, como antes.

**Pipwell Cottage, novembro de 1813 **

A Duquesa simplesmente olhava para a carta. Não conseguia acreditar na mensagem, embora a houvesse lido várias vezes.

—Shino, por favor, venha até aqui. Depressa! — ela gritou.

Ele apareceu ofegante, visivelmente alarmado.

— Desculpe se o assustei. Por favor, leia isto. Não posso acreditar. É absurdo! Deve ser uma piada. E... — Ela parou e entregou-lhe a carta.

O criado olhou do rosto pálido da jovem para a carta, que leu três vezes, tomado pelo choque. Depois, ele se sentou ao lado dela no divã e segurou suas mãos.

— Bem, é um choque, realmente. Parece que todos procuravam por você. O conde levou três meses para encontrá-la, mas esse cavalheiro demorou muito mais. Ele afirma estar procurando desde maio e... Bem, agora a encontrou.

— Neji nada sabe sobre isso.

— Não, e é apropriado que não saiba. Esse advogado é um homem realista. Ele sabe que sua posição é precária, que tudo depende de que ele converse com você e de que o conde ou qualquer outro membro da família não a encontre antes. Ele é um homem inteligente.

— Ele quer vir me visitar na próxima segunda-feira.

— Ótimo! — Shino se levantou. — Meu presunto Galantine está cheirando. Talvez a pimenta não seja de tão boa qualidade, afinal. Duquesa é uma alegria saber que seu pai não a esqueceu. Agora me lembrarei dele com mais apreço.

— Eu fico me perguntando se ainda ha mais... — ela comentou.

— Saberemos quando o sr. Wicks chegar — Shino opinou antes de voltar à cozinha.

O sr. Wicks era um homem de idade avançada, muito magro e com um brilho de inconfundível bondade nos olhos. Seu sorriso doce a acalmava, amenizando o desconforto e a apreensão provocados por sua presença.

— Como vai? — ele perguntou, curvando-se galante para beijar sua mão. — E uma alegria finalmente encontrá-la. Devo dizer que tem aqui uma encantadora propriedade. Suponho que esteja ansiosa para saber sobre sua situação, agora tão satisfatória.

A Duquesa o convidou a se acomodar, serviu chá e sentou-se para ouvi-lo.

— Seu nome, como relatei em minha carta, agora é srta. Wyndham. Seu pai se casou com sua mãe no último mês de novembro, dois meses antes de morrer. Ele me contratou para torná-la filha legítima. Tudo foi concluído em maio. Não pude entrar em contato antes, porque o processo ainda estava em andamento, e alguém da família Wyndham poderia ter impedido sua conclusão, mantendo-a sem posses ou nome. Mas, agora, é uma Wyndham legítima. Porém, em maio, minha cara srta. Wyndham, não consegui localizá-la. Contratei um detetive de Bow Street, e ele finalmente a encontrou aqui em Smarden.

Ela parecia chocada, o que era compreensível.

— Minha mãe nunca me contou nada, senhor. Nem meu pai. Pensei que tivesse me chamado de srta. Wyndham na carta por gentileza, ou por falta de informação.

— Na verdade, minha cara, a senhorita agora é uma dama, como suas irmãs, lady Fanny e lady Antonia. O conde me disse que manteria todo o processo em segredo até sua conclusão. Lamento muito que seus pais tenham morrido tão repentinamente, deixando-a sozinha e desprotegida, sem saber que tudo estava encaminhado para assegurar seu futuro. Ambos a amavam muito.

— Sim, eu sei. E eles me deixaram amparada. — Ela abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Pela primeira vez desde que Neji a informara da morte de seu pai, as lágrimas correram por seu rosto, silenciosas.

Shino se aproximou com um lenço e se manteve a seu lado.

— Obrigada, Shino — ela disse depois de alguns minutos.

O sr. Wicks estava fascinado pela beleza delicada da jovem.

— Vejo que herdou os traços de seu pai. Conheci sua mãe, mas só estive com ela uma vez. Uma mulher fascinante e tão bela que não consegui disfarçar minha admiração. E a senhorita é tão linda quanto ela, lady Duquesa. Lady Duquesa... Soa estranho, mas seu pai disse que era esse seu nome. E ele disse também que a senhorita era uma jovem de grande charme e caráter, que mudaria as coisas à sua volta se tivesse uma chance. E ele queria lhe dar essa chance. Portanto, não é mais uma bastarda, milady. Não precisa mais viver isolada. Resumindo, agora pode viver como quiser.

— Mas eu estou muito feliz com a vida que tenho. É claro que fico satisfeita por saber que meus pais se casaram, afinal, mas não vejo como poderia mudar minha situação, que, de qualquer maneira, não precisa ser modificada. O conde atual, meu primo, Neji Wyndham, me encontrou e me convidou para ir viver em Chase Park. Ele também me ofereceu uma temporada e um dote, oferta que eu recusei. Aprecio todas as precauções que tomou, sr. Wicks, mas Neji teria ficado satisfeito com as decisões de meu pai e não teria tentado evitá-las. Devia ter contato tudo a ele.

— Sim, é possível. Porém, aprendi a ser cauteloso ao lidar com os homens, minha cara. E ainda tenho mais a lhe dizer. Muito mais. O conde atual é um homem honrado, pelo que soube. Amigo confiável, soldado de grande coragem, inteligente e leal, mas ele não é mais um homem do Exército. Tem novas responsabilidades, novas expectativas, novos modos de comportamento que são necessários em um homem de sua classe. Talvez ainda seja alguém para se admirar, alguém em quem confiar. Porém, agora não importa, porque, mesmo que quisesse, ele nada mais pode fazer. Como disse, ainda há mais. — Ele pigarreou e abriu um sorriso. — Permita-me dar-lhe os parabéns, milady, porque agora é uma herdeira.


End file.
